1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service of high quality digital image through internet, and particularly, to a method for providing various information through interactive user interface, wherein image data and each kind of professional data commonly used in daily life are provided to enhance utilization of image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the related art, since data such as an advertising leaflet, a propaganda is booklet, a handbill, a pamphlet, and etc. are almost used for one time, advertisement and publicity effect is not great and the data did not last for a long time. Also, professional data include each kind of works of art, photo works exhibited in an art gallery and a pavilion. The data provide simple information and there was an inconvenience to visit an art gallery or a pavilion to appreciate the corresponding works.
In the related art, even if an art gallery or gallery service are provided through Internet and various internet-album services are performed, enormous image corresponding to hundreds of sheets or ten thousands of sheets and enormous image corresponding to scores of MB or hundreds of MB were not processed in a constant network bandwidth, thereby limiting quality and size of service image. That caused image quality to be degraded and made it almost impossible to provide additional information (moving image, sound, and etc.) with image. That is resulted from that a limitation about a method for providing huge image real time through network is not overcame. Also, since image information is downloaded and then displayed on a screen, it was impossible for users to appreciate high quality works real time.